


Tomorrow is an Uncertainty

by Synka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 失意的創業人葛雷夫/占卜師紐特，AU，one-shot。





	Tomorrow is an Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> * 失意的創業人葛雷夫 x 占卜師紐特  
> * [靈感](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DA5UQduVwAAMDcw.jpg)  
> * 隨筆，無頭無尾。大概不會繼續寫下去。

　　這年輕人在裝扮上，有些讓葛雷夫實在難以感到協調的地方，但具體來說，他又無法清楚指出到底是哪裡。後方有一盞昏暗的燈光，矇矇矓矓的像他的未來，他怎樣努力都無法完全看明白。  
　　先生，夜安，年輕的占卜師說，請問您想預知哪一方面的將來呢？一邊說著，一邊往整間房間僅有的家具上調整擺好的道具，那唯一的家具是一張床。  
　　葛雷夫左思右想，如果說他現在立刻脫口說出，我想占卜的將來本來是有關事業，但事到如今我改變主意了。於是我想預測的是有關愛情、有關我、有關你，請問你認為我們之間有可能性嗎？

 

 

May 27, 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)


End file.
